


Wayward Sons

by SexualPreferences



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gen, Ghosts, Hunter!America, Hunter!Canada, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Possible Hate Crime, angry spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Matthew, two brothers, set out on a journey to kill the things that go bump in the night. Their current case: A Violent Spirit attacking customers of a small town cafe and sandwich shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Several months old. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also can be found on tumblr 
> 
> http://tierney-writes.tumblr.com/post/18631206563/wayward-sons

Matthew sighed through his nose at his brother, placing a hand on his forehead. Alfred was refusing the case. 

Alfred could handle Vamps, Wraiths, Werewolves, Shifters, Wendigos, Rugurus, without fear. You know, the shit that bleeds. But the _second_  someone even mentioned the words ghost or spirit, Al was crapping in his drawers.

Matt could see where his brother was coming from to a point, if you could touch it, it was easier to fight off. But this was their _job_. Matt wasn’t about to let his brother being a big baby stop them from saving people.

“Al-“

“N-O. NO. I hate ghosts Matty. Can’t we take another case? Please~?” Alfred made a face that looked like a five year old asking for a lollipop. Matt was the brother best at Puppy eyes, Al’s attempts were just pathetic.

“No, Al. This is our job. No one else is in the area for this otherwise it wouldn’t be such a problem.” Matthew rubbed his temples. Reasoning with Alfred was nearly impossible. He’d only win if he drove the damn car at this rate. How any other hunters managed to spend all of their time in a car with one other person for company was beyond him. Maybe they were the only ones this stupid.

Maybe they were the only ones stupid enough; Matt didn’t care either way.

“But Matt, they don’t freakin’ bleed! They’re a bitch to kill because they’re already DEAD.” The elder of the two brother’s made his point but slamming the side of his hand on the steering wheel of the 1964 Mustang. “Can’t we ask Arty to take it?”

Matt cast Al an annoyed look. Arthur wouldn’t take a case so out of his way, especially when they both were already in town anyway. Arthur was a very picky hunter and would only take cases ‘That were far more suited to his skills.’ Which Matt thought was total bullshit but he didn’t say anything. He never did.

“He won’t take it. Its too simple. Salt and burn bro.” Matt looked out the window with a smirk. “You’re just scared.”

Alfred bristled, “I am not! I’m a hero! I’m never scared!” Ah there was that bravado.

“Riiiiiight. So you’ll have no problem with doing this? Good that’s settled.” Alfred maybe the stronger of them physically but Matt was so much smarter and not above playing dirty. “It’s a small sandwich shop and cafe. Turn left.”

Al grumbled turning the instructed direction. He really _really_  hated ghosts.

——————————————

The sandwich cafe was really small. Just a front and a back, some tables, and a little bar. They’d donned their usual undercover suits for the operation, Alfred in a navy blue number with a red, white, and blue tie, Matt in a black number with a simple red tie. Fake Fed badges in pocket they approached the counter to speak to a very gruff looking man shouting at a small Asian girl for texting on the job.

“Hello we’re Agents Jefferson and Kennedy with the FBI and we’re investigating some of the recent deaths that have seemed to take place around this shop.” Alfred said, flashing his fake badge and ID, his voice full of authority.

“Yeah? And? I already told the police I have no idea what happened to those men and they searched this place top to bottom for evidence.” This dude was a blocked artery away from a heart attack.

Matt piped up, his voice becoming much quieter in public, Alfred thinks its so people can tell them apart “We just wanted to know if you had been noticing anything strange recently. Like cold spots or weird smells.” Matt took out his note pad, ready and waiting for any information while Alfred began to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

“Hell yeah there is cold spots. But this place has been here since I was young. A teenager even. There’s bound to be some drafts.” The man’s shoulder’s tensed a bit. “This ain’t the first time I’ve been accused of murder, son.”

Matthew’s perked up at that, “Is that right? Was there another murder around the building that would have caused an accusation like that, Mister…?”

“Brooks. And when I was thirty a boy was murdered in the back. I suspect it was one of my employees. The boyfriend you know. Them queer types.” Matthew took everything down.

“And what was the young man’s name?”

“Tim Jacobs. He was an alright kid until he came back from uni. full of those homosexual ideals. Brought his boyfriend with him. Gave the boyfriend a job, you see. They were just getting started and I’d just lost another employee because they were an idiot, otherwise I wouldn’t have hired someone like him. Didn’t realize I was hiring a queer and a murderer.”

This man was not telling the full truth, Matt could tell. He watched Al from the corner of his eye, searching behind the counters. Nothing out of the ordinary from the expression Al was making.

“And do you know what they did with the body?”

“Yeah, his parents had him cremated. Why?”

If it wasn’t such a pain in the ass, Matt would have laughed at the terrified expression on Alfred’s face.

“Thank you very much for your time Mister Brooks.” Matt nodded, placing his notepad into his breast pocket with his badge, As Al moved back to his side.

“Agent Kennedy and I will be in touch. Here’s our card.” Alfred forced a smile, handing Brooks one of the many cards to one of many many cell phones.

“Yeah yeah. Just get out of here.”

So they did, with a very very heavy feeling on their shoulders.

—————-The cafe: Later that night.————

Brooks made his way to the back door, ready to lock up for the night. He shivered at the sudden chill that came over him, his breath coming out in a fog. He swallowed thickly, a feeling of unease washing over him. He locked the back door quickly, turning to leave through the front.

He came face to face with a very grey, bloody, and pissed looking Tim Jacobs.

————The next day.————

Al and Matt stood outside the cafe as Brooks was rolled out in a body bag. They approached the stretcher, flashing their badges and examined the body of Brooks. His skull had bashed in from the very very top. Like something sharp and heavy had been bashed into it.

“Just like the other victims. Obviously how the kid was murdered, but that isn’t going to tell us anything about what is keeping the kid tied here if he was cremated.”

Matthew cast his brother another annoyed look, “Shut it Al we had to be sure it wasn’t just a pissed employee too you know.” Alfred only rolled his eyes. “We’ll have to conduct a search tonight. See if Tim left anything here that would keep him here.”

“C-Can’t we do it now?”

Matthew merely rolled his eyes. “Chicken.”

—————Cafe: later that night.—————

Upon breaking into the cafe, shot guns loaded with rock salt and flash lights in hand, they did a thorough search and came up with nothing. Nothing at all.

Matt was getting frustrated as hell and his brother being pressed so closely at his side was not helping matters. “Al. Knock it off.”

“M-M-M-“

“Al, you’re a hunter! Be a ma-” Cold. Unease. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Matthew turned suddenly his shotgun raised, Tim Jacobs stared back at him, grey and bloody, the top of his head bashed in. Tim made a move toward them and Matt and Al both fired, scrambling as soon as Tim was dispatched temporarily. They had to find something.

“Look under thing- Shit!” Matt fired again as his brother fell to the floor looking under every object with his flash light. Tim was killed in the back according to police reports, there had to be something left behind. Something no one found.

Matthew was quickly running out of ammo and Alfred’s fear was gripping him so tightly he could barely function enough to find whatever it was tying the kid here-

Was that? Alfred reached his hand under the bottom of the warmer, his hand to large and his finger just barely missing what he was reaching for.

“Hurry it up Al- Ah!” Matt had been tossed across the room, his head striking one of the booths roughly leaving him disoriented.

Tim began to make his way over to Alfred, Alfred’s fingers reaching desperately for the object below. “Come on! Come on! Co- GOTTCHA!” As fast as he could, Alfred withdrew his hand from the space, a love letter in hand.

**To: Tim**

  
**From: Mike**  

Al flicked the lighter to a flame, torching the letter and Tim Jacobs went up with it. It was sad for a kid so in love to go that way, but that didn’t mean he had to go on a killing spree either.

Al was on his feet, still shaking in fear, and went to Matthew’s side. “Hey. Hey, Bro I got ya.” He grunted helping his twin to his feet.

“You got it?”

“Hell yeah! I’m the hero!” A grin broke out across his face.

And Matthew just smiled back with a shake of his head.

**End.**


End file.
